csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Pirithous Thompson
, |maritalstatus = Engaged |household = Thompson family |roommates = Johnathaniel Thompson, Ratermann Thompson |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek}} Pirithous Thompson is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. He is the younger brother of Johnathaniel Thompson, and the older brother of Ratermann Thompson. Pirithous is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. Pirithous and his brothers moved to Washdowncreek in December 2012. They are the last new Sim family to officially move there. All the other members of the Thompson family have blonde hair and light skin, but oddly Pirithous has black hair and tanned skin. Tellingly the three Thompson brothers are the only family members to have ever been created and introduced. Pirithous is of European descent though his facial features suggest that he may have some Asian heritage. He also has a Greek first name. Overall Pirithous seems to look more like Johnathaniel than Ratermann. The three brothers' facial features are quite different, but not so different as to falsely suggest that they are not biologically related. Like his older brother Johnathaniel, Pirithous has been obsessed with Vampires for as long as he can remember. As a result, the two of them give off a mild Curious family vibe, except the Curious brothers are obsessed with Aliens instead of Vampires. Even though Pirithous and Johnathaniel are eager to learn about Vampires, they and Ratermann have the Pleasure Aspiration. I decided not to give them the Knowledge Aspiration because despite the elder two's obsessions with Vampires, they don't fancy becoming vampires themselves. To match their Downtown lifestyles, I gave the Thompson brothers the Pleasure aspiration. Pirithous is employed in the Medical Career starting off as a Medical Researcher. Pirithous' brother Ratermann often worried about what might happen to him and Johnathaniel if they didn't break their vampire obsessions. Ratermann didn't share his brothers' interests in vampires and he was disliked by Johnathaniel for that reason. Pirithous was much more respectful towards Ratermann's differences, but unfortunately Ratermann did not return Pirithous' respect. The reason was that even though Pirithous was respectful towards Ratermann, he was still on better terms with Johnathaniel. Both Pirithous and Johnathaniel are in relationships with female vampires, despite the risks of being bitten. The end of the Thompson family story suggests that Pirithous and Johnathaniel had mended their relationship with their brother Ratermann - as evidenced by one of my gameplay snapshots that features Johnathaniel, Pirithous and Ratermann juggling bottles, glasses and cups respectively. The evidence was that all three brothers were doing something together. Some time after Pirithous first joined the Medical career, he got promoted to Chief of Staff, and completed his Lifetime Want. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Despite being a Pleasure Sim, Pirithous has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Pirithous is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to his lack of facial hair - minus the sideburns, hairstyle and having a high voice. *Pirithous uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for teenage females, with the black hair tied into a bun, and light blue lipstick. While I was creating Pirithous, I made a few changes to the initial face. This is the same CAS face that I used for Suzy Parker, and the one that Gvaudoin Tricou uses. *Strangely while Johnathaniel is officially the oldest of the three, then Pirithous and Ratermann the youngest, all three of them have the same amount of days (29) left before becoming Elders. There is no evidence that any of them had access to Elixir of Life, Life Fruit or Sim Modders. Nor is there evidence that they had access to Laganaphyllis Simnovorii milk. *Pirithous has more feminine facial features than his two brothers. He also wears makeup. *Pirithous is the only Sim in my player stories, who officially wears earrings on a full-time basis. The earrings can be accessed through normal gameplay but only in Create a Sim. *Ironically despite his career, Pirithous isn't very interested in health. *While it was traditional for members of the Thompson family to date Sims with light skin, Pirithous' vampire girlfriend has tanned skin - or at least she did before she became a vampire. *The mystery behind Pirithous having black hair when the rest of his family has blonde hair can be reconciled if it's assumed that his parents carried recessive alleles for black hair, but that means that one of his grandparents would probably need to have had a dominant allele for black hair. Also it still wouldn't explain how Pirithous came to be homozygous for black hair. Under most circumstances, the only way Pirithous could end up being homozygous for black hair would be if the hair colour part of his parent's SimDNAs were missing. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing jewels (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with a helmet cut (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)